


F***: A Preview

by InWayTooManyFandoms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Mafia AU, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWayTooManyFandoms/pseuds/InWayTooManyFandoms
Summary: essentially Kihyun v all of Shownu's Clan....."Why don't we start by teaching you a lesson? Hmmm?"





	F***: A Preview

**Author's Note:**

> this ass of a fic is taking so long to complete, so I'll treat you to a short snippet

Shownu has both of his wrists wrapped together in several layers of duct tape; his body leans uncomfortably against a wooden dining chair. His mouth is stuffed with a baby blue cloth. And if you look closely, there is drool gathering on his chin.

 

After all the heavy lifting and adjustments, Kihyun turns on the camera function on Shownu's phone, (which he may have hacked into), the phone is propped procariously on top of the desk. He hits the record button, and waits a little while, to give people the chance to join the live stream.

 

Kihyun awaits for more his clan members to join the stream. While he waits, he reads the comments they leave.

 

***get your ass out of there**

***Congratulations!!**

***kill that fking bastard for me Ki**

 

He blows a kiss to the camera before logging off and broadcasting it to the rest of the building, where the Nu clan resided he assumed.

 

Once Shownu comes back to full consciousness, Kihyun stops his motions and starts taunting him.

 

"Oh look everyone, your leader is finally awake."

 

He runs a knife dangerously close to his neck. Shownu, despite being drugged and restrained, isn't phased in the slightest and doesn't pay attention to the words that come out of Kihyun's mouth. Instead, his gaze lands on other's face, his eyes tracing the younger's features.

 

_he has a nice side profile_

 

"And just like this he could be dead. Then you would have to obey me instead. And you'd best forget hunting me down sweeties."

 

He drops his hand welding the knife to his side, before turning to look at Shownu. He find himself slightly startled to find Shownu already looking back at him.

 

"So. Where shall we begin?” Kihyun starts, redirecting his line of sight back to the camera.

 

Kihyun thinks he has the upper hand as he says this; then Shownu swiftly breaks the bonds on his wrist and removes the material from his mouth. It doesn't take much effort till he is free.

 

Shownu slams Kihyun into the nearby wall, causing Kihyun to loosen his grip and drop the knife he was holding.

 

"Why don't we start by teaching you a lesson? Hmmm?" his voice gruff.

 

Kihyun looks over to where he put the phone, to see that luckily he was still in sight and he might get help.

 

_why didn't I have a back up plan_

 

"Eyes on me when I'm talking to you, or do you like having people watching?"

 

_damn it, I forgot I changed the audience. the enemy won't help me. will they?_

 

Shownu's fingers come up to wrap themselves around Kihyun's pale neck, pulling his gaze to the older male. Kihyun's bravado is cut off for a short moment, noted by the change in his facial expression. His eyes soften, and his plush lips part open. But he quickly corrects himself, sharpening his glare as Shownu smirks.

 

"Interesting. Does this little slut like to be choked?"

 

Kihyun doesn't answer, gritting his teeth with his jaw set tight. He knows he doesn't hold the power anymore, and speaking risks leaking information. On top of that, everyone in the building can see this happening.

 

_oh god everyone_

 

"I said", Shownu presses harder into Kihyun's neck, "does Wonho's slut like being choked?"

 

Kihyun responds with sharp intakes of air, the lack of oxygen start to make him see black spots, like storm clouds over his vision. His blood instead of rising to his head, rushes towards his groin. His hands coming to weakly grasp at Shownu's wrist.

 

"I'm. Not. His. Sl-" he manages in short breaths, before he gets cut off.

 

"Hmmm?"

 

Shownu closes in around him, looking down into his brown eyes.

 

He relaxes his hold ever so slightly, his large hands caging Kihyun in rather than suffocating him. Kihyun desperately fills his lungs with air, breathing in the heady scent of alpha.

 

"Not _his_ slut huh"

 

"I am not a slut."

 

"Really now? Are you going to deny that you are turned on as well? From just me pushing you against this wall?"

 

"I am not turned on", Kihyun angrily spits out. He tries to sound menacing but it's hard when you can't breathe steadily.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Shownu uses his knee to pry Kihyun's legs apart, and harshly presses his thigh against the other's crotch. Kihyun lets out a surprised gasp at the contact.

 

"Really?" Shownu tries again, this time rubbing his muscular thigh into Kihyun's hard on.

 

The younger chokes on his spit, before he lets a breathy groan escape him. His hands clench tighter, nails digging into his palm and into Shownu's wrist. He curses his body for reacting this way, why did he have to have such masochistic tendencies.

**Author's Note:**

> the rest is drafted, but any ideas you could lend me??? anything and everything will be amazing. leave it as a comment or find me on tumblr
> 
> thank you as always, love you ♡♡
> 
> tumblr: @mxshowki


End file.
